1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility or accessory carts and more particularly to utility and accessory carts and caddies for use with barbecue and outdoor grill equipment and carts, and more particularly still to utility and accessory carts that are convertible for both summer or other warm weather use, and for use indoors during cold or inclement weather.
2. Preliminary Discussion
Home barbecue and outdoor grill equipment is now almost ubiquitous in the well-equipped American home as well as in many homes in foreign countries. Sometimes such barbecues are in the form of permanent backyard structures, but more frequently they take the form of a portable charcoal or gas burner which is stored indoors and then taken outside to a patio or yard, or frequently in more recent times, taken onto an outer deck or balcony, where the fumes from the burner presumably do not pollute the indoor atmosphere of the user's living space. While some barbecues and grills are small and can simply be carried outdoors, the typical modern barbecue or grill will be carried on a cart which can be wheeled or stored outdoors. Frequently, such carts may have storage space behind doors or on the sides to store supplies. Such storage space is frequently not used for anything except essential supplies, because the barbecue operator is also frequently somewhat untidy and the whole cart may be difficult and time-consuming to keep clean. Not infrequently, therefore, such carts are left outdoors to be cleaned by the elements.
More recently, auxiliary workstation carts have made their appearance for use in conjunction with the usual barbecue equipment. Such auxiliary or work station carts are designed to provide storage space and additional countertop space for food preparation and serving and, as indicated in advertisements at least for such auxiliary carts, make it almost like bringing a kitchen outdoors' or in other words, make outdoor cooking as convenient as cooking indoors.
One large drawback with previous work station and accessory carts, which drawback is the same as for barbecue equipment carts, is the fact that while they take up a fair amount of space, they are used most frequently during the warmer weather months and during the rest of the year they take up space in the owner's garage, storage space, or frequently anywhere in which some “out of the way” room or space can be found.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide a combined work station and server cart for outdoor warm weather use in barbecuing or other serving of food, a portion of which cart is convertible for use as an indoor server that takes up considerably less space and can be used indoors during inclement or just plain cold weather, thereby essentially doing double duty by serving as an outdoor workstation and server cart plus an indoor server. Such interconvertibility is accomplished by providing for the cart a lift off, or removable, top which can then be simply carried into and about the home with food, ice, utensils and the like provided in the top. Thus, a single utility cart is enabled to be used in two or actually three ways. The removable top or server can, when lifted off, be simply placed on a counter top or floor, resting preferably on small feet located on the bottom of the tray top, such removable server top in warm weather being placable, or positionable, on the top of the lower portion of the utility cart with the feet of the server tray fitting on to the main bottom portion of the cart with the feet on the tray or server portion fitting into recesses in the top of the cart, thereby preventing the removable top from sliding off the lower portion of the cart. When used indoors, such feet enable the tray or server portion to be supported away or slightly raised from whatever surface it is placed upon. The combined utility cart of the invention has three principal uses (a) as a server on wheels to be used with barbecue equipment, (b) as a portable server tray which can be removed from the wheeled cart portion and carried indoors either to be loaded and carried out again to its own mobile base outdoors and used for serving or to be loaded with comestibles, or foods, preferably in a subsidiary tray or trays which can be placed in the main tray, and (c) as an auxiliary barbecue cart in which barbecue equipment and ingredients are contained and transported in the cabinet of the main body portion of the cart.
In an alternative embodiment, the removable top tray may have greater or longer length removable or foldable legs for its own support at a convenient height. The food server top portion also preferably has a pivoting transparent cover to protect food items contained in trays or compartments in the top.
Consequently, the server tray provided on the top of the utility server cart of the invention can be used both outdoors on its own wheeled base, plus used indoors as a server in inclement or other undesirable weather, thus doing double duty. It can also be used to transport comestibles between a kitchen and an outdoor barbecue station already supplied with food or comestibles already arranged for eating. Meanwhile, the lower portion of the cart which has storage room within it behind doors, plus at least one fold out tabletop or serving tray type arrangement to provide additional workspace, serves as a barbecue utility cart for outdoor use which will usually simply be stored during the off-season for outdoor eating. The convertible utility cart of the invention, because it has a stand-alone upper top in the form of a food server tray, provides a much more convenient utility server cart than has previously been available, it's double duty features being very attractive to those who frequently entertain guests at barbecues, lunches, or brunches in these hurried times when space and time are at a premium.
Preferably, the removable tray portion of the utility and server cart of the invention is provided with a compartment or arrangement in which ice may be placed which ice in the form of chips or cubes can then flow outwardly coming into contact with the bottom and sides of cold comestible trays supported in the main tray. If desired, other insulated trays may be used in which hot foods may be placed. If these are to be used along with the cold trays, they will be doubly or triply insulated to maintain their heat content and may even be supplied with hot water compartments to increase their heat retaining capacity.
3. Description of Related Art
While there have been utility carts in the past, the present inventor is not familiar with any utility or accessory cart convertible in the manner of his. The inventor is aware, however, of the following prior art relating to devices in the category of utility carts and related structures:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,999 issued to R. H. Bishop on Aug. 4, 1959, entitled “Container With Tray Lids,” discloses a simple container with hinged lids which pivot downwardly to the outer sides of the container so they are out of the way when accessing the storage area. The outer or top side of the lids have a trap-like shape to facilitate placement of articles thereon. For example, items taken out of the container through one open lid can be placed on the tray portion of the other lid. Bishop teaches a basic container which could be used to serve food and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,119 issued to S. E. Kivela on Jun. 2, 1970, entitled “Food Carrying and Preparing Appliance,” discloses a handle (13), rectangular housing (1), insulated food drawing (5), drop front (8) which serves as a work surface or burner (9), and storage space (12). The Kivela food case is designed more for carrying and then preparing simple foods, rather than simply keeping already cooked or prepared foods cool or protected against contact by insects and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,727 issued to G. Pullens on Jun. 7, 1977, entitled “Portable Battery Operated Hot-Cold Storage Unit,” discloses a battery operated insulated storage container for keeping food items either in a hot or cold condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,483 issued to M. A. Balazs on Aug. 11, 1987, entitled “Collapsible Support for Food Screen,” discloses a framework for maintaining a cloth screen over dishes on a hotel serving cart being designed, mainly so that the covering does not come into contact with the food.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,841 issued to W. Bradshaw et al. on Oct. 17, 1989, entitled “Portable Cooler,” discloses a cooler having rear wheels and a pulling handle on the side opposite the rear wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,975 issued to D. A. Derby on Mar. 27, 1990, entitled “Condiment Cooler,” discloses a small container for cooling foods comprised of an insulated chest having an open top in which ice may be placed, and several compartments which extend into the chest in which the food items are stored. The ice contacts the walls of the compartments, thereby cooling the items in such compartments. The Derby condiment cooler is an example of inserts used in the upper section of an insulated compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,165 issued to R. W. White et al. on Aug. 1, 1995, entitled “Food Organizer Insert for Portable Ice Chest,” discloses a horizontally disposed template designed to be placed in a portable ice chest. The template includes various sized and shaped receptacles for receiving and holding primarily food items. The cover of the ice chest acts as a plastic bug cover, which cover may be entirely separable from the chest or may be hinged secured thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,170 issued to R. B. Kaiser, II on Jan. 2, 1996, entitled “Cooler Caddy, and Methods of Constructing and Utilizing Same,” discloses an insulated cooler having wheels, one or more foldable trays (26), and means for supporting an umbrella (84) (see FIG. 8). The wheels are removable or foldable in one embodiment so that the cooler is supported on telescoping legs (86) which allow the elevated position of the cooler to be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,874 issued to M. A. Landgrebe on Feb. 27, 1996, entitled “Compartmented Heating and Cooling Chest,” discloses an insulated carrying case having both hot and cold storage compartments side by side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,774 issued to A. Campbell et al. on Sep. 3, 1996, entitled “Food Bar With Modular Support System,” discloses a food bar of a well known type such as commonly found in supermarkets or the like wherein a large insulated chamber is filled with ice and various sized and shaped food receptacles which fit over the top surface of the chamber are used to accommodate food containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,056 issued to A. C. Brown et al. on Feb. 25, 1977, entitled “Portable Cooler With Suspended Grate for Ice-Free Storage Areas,” discloses a cooler having several drawers and a tray as well as areas for supporting ice around the items placed in such drawers and trays. Brown et al. generally illustrates a cooler having special apparatus for holding food or other items placed in the cooler, and in which the ice does not directly contact the food items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,047 issued to M. S. Dennis on Mar. 2, 1999, entitled “Utility Cart,” discloses a cart having a wagon-like appearance and including an ice chest (19) as well as a storage compartment (10) for holding various accessory equipment. The cart also includes drop leaf table panels (32) which are movable to a horizontal position, and umbrella support (60), and can be used to support or transfer folding lawn chairs or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,325 issued to A. Wallace on Nov. 2, 1999, entitled “Food Enclosure,” discloses a folding enclosure having two open sides and two open ends, as well as a skirt (20) which fits over such open sides and ends, and a canopy over the top of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,073 issued to T. A. Tisbo et al. on Jul. 11, 2000, entitled “Portable Work Center,” discloses a molded storage cabinet having a wheel assembly (32) along one bottom edge and at least one pair of support legs along the other bottom edge, the legs supporting a rectangular storage area accessible through doors (22 and 24). Column 1, lines 25–31 discuss a barbecue work “station” having shelf space and slotted racks for holding grilling implements. Reference is made on the front page of the patent under “Other Publications” to “The Barbeque Store, Advertisement for BBQ Kargo Kart, 1 page, 1997.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,857 issued to A. J. Gunnels on Nov. 28, 2000, entitled “Portable Food and Utensil Storage Device,” discloses a device having a plurality of segregated storage compartments for containing utensils, hot and cold food items, and a gas grill. As shown in FIG. 1, the device has a pivotable lid component (11), which opens to three separate storage compartments, each having a separate lid member (16). First compartment (9) is used to store perishable items in ice, another compartment (17) is used to store hot items and has heating coils embedded therein, while a third central larger compartment is used to carry other food or nonfood items. A receptacle (27) for supporting an umbrella is also provided, as are loops (30) and bands (14) in the lid for holding silverware and cups, respectively. Wheels (15) are also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,488 issued to R. D. Rucker on Apr. 17, 2001, entitled “Multi Purpose Cooler,” discloses another insulated container for carrying hot or cold foods. The Rucker container is primarily designed to be used at the beach or for carrying items to the beach. A side compartment (7) is provided for carrying small items, a built-in radio is provided, as is an umbrella holder (13). The lids (1) include indentation (1a) and drink holders (2a) to prevent objects from falling off, and the device includes a platform (12) so that it can be used as a dolly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,630 issued to C. W. Jarvis et al. on Feb. 5, 2002, entitled “Thermoelectric Heated Food Service Cart,” discloses an insulated food cart with electronic controls for keeping food trays or the like in a heated condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,411 issued to P. C. Brown on Dec. 31, 2002, entitled “Table Tent,” discloses a mesh and frame structure having a plastic bottom section, support frames over which a mesh tent is laid, and clear plastic windows through which food situated within the tent can be accessed. Velcro® strips are used to seal the mesh to the plastic bottom and the plastic windows to the mesh tent.
Improvements (Quick and Clean Problem Solvers) February 2002, page 01, Barbecue Station® compact cabinet with work top showing cart with various serving trays and utensil holders in a barbecue accessory cart.
While there have been prior serving carts and barbecue utility carts, as well as disclosures of conveniences that might be conceivably applied to such carts, therefore, there have not, so far as the present inventor is aware, been any combined barbecue server and utility carts combining the unique features of the present inventor's cart, particularly with respect to introconvertability between use, first in spring, summer and fall as a full server and utility cart and in winter or other inclement weather as a smaller more compact server tray.
Accordingly there is a present need for an accessory, food display and serving cart for use in connection with barbecue carts and the like which can be converted from a serving cart for use outdoors to use as a food display and server for indoor use during inclement or cold weather.